Timeless
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Midorima siempre ha causado una gran fascinación en Akashi, pero darse cuenta de su amor podría llevarle tiempo a ambos.
1. Photograph

¡Hola, sempais! Aquí estoy nuevamente, presentándoles otro trabajosobre mi pareja favorita de _Kuroko..._ aparentemente, no importa las veces que traté y los berrinches contra el mundo, amo el AkaMido hasta lo huesos (u-u). Además, creo que sólo busco darle momentos felices a esta pareja (cada vez que empiezo un nuevo _fic_ , tengo la sensación de que terminarán separados por el destino). En fin, sigamos:

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ no es y nunca será de mi propiedad. Le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo sólo estoy buscando entretenerme y quizá, darles un buen rato a ustedes (nwn).

 **Advertencias:**

1) Veamos, bueno, en primer lugar aclaro que quiero hacer un compendio de _drabble_ u _one-shot_ , aunque ignoro el número (supongo que dependerá de la inspiración y las ganas de derrocharla en AkaMido, de manera que también no hay una fecha para publicar xD). No tienen relación temporal uno con otro (podrá ser _shonen-ai_ o _yaoi..._ es decir, como viñetas de antes de ser novios o después). La pareja principal es AkaMido, pero de cualquier manera, estoy abierta a utilizar otras conforme las cosas avancen.

2) Quisiera decir que puedo conservar a los personajes en sus personalidad, pero es difícil y quiero disculparme de antemano si salen OoC.

Ahora, sin más, espero que les gusten mis pequeñas contribuciones.

* * *

 **((*~* [TIMELESS] *~*))**

 **.ͼͽ.**

« Mantenemos este amor en una fotografía. Creamos recuerdos para nosotros mismos, donde nuestros ojos jamás se cierran, nuestros corazones no se rompen y el tiempo se congela para siempre ».

Ed Sheeran, _Photograph._

 **.ͼͽ.**

 **I**

Akashi no siente culpa mientras le roba ese instante a Midorima. La expresión del vice-capitán, tan relajada y suave, hace que sus manos busquen automáticamente el celular; registra a tientas la mochila, sin apartar los ojos del peliverde, asegurándose de grabar la escena en caso de que Shintarou despierte antes de tomar una fotografía.

Las comisuras de sus labios se extienden hasta formar una larga sonrisa cuando por fin, después de lo que parece una eternidad, halla el teléfono. Se mueve rápidamente y apunta hacia su objetivo con la determinación tan característica en él.

Momentos después, su atención únicamente reparaba en la imagen de la pantalla: Shintarou acostado en el césped, rodillas contra el pecho mientras abraza un conejo negro (el _ítem_ era uno de los más pequeños y tiernos que había sugerido el famoso horóscopo de _Oha-Asa_ , pues tenía unas grandes orejas, cargaba una zanahoria y lo adornaba un bonito listón azul cielo, que resaltaba en el cuello). Midorima lucía sorprendentemente tierno y joven, como un niño.

Guardó el celular y volvió a recostarse en el pasto, echándose de lado en dirección al peliverde. Lo observó: El mohín de su nariz, igual que un ratoncito; el temblor de sus largas pestañas; la respiración acompasada; el juego de luz y sombras que proyectaba el sol a través de las hojas danzantes y daban una apariencia más fascinante a Shintaro (si es que eso era posible).

Un extraño sentimiento floreció en su corazón, pero antes de darle nombre, lo obligó a desaparecer.

 **(*~[*]~*)**

La segunda fotografía que tomó, no pasó inadvertida por Shintarou, aunque al pelirrojo igual le gustaba. Esa —calurosa— tarde regresaba de una junta con Nijimura. Él hacía lo posible por no evidenciar el bochorno, pero cada vez estaba más tentado de utilizar los documentos del club como abanico. Empero, la idea murió cuando reconoció a Midorima sentado en una banca, sosteniendo un par de helados.

Aprovechando que el de lentes se mantenía cabizbajo, sacó el celular. Hizo como que revisaba la hora y, al faltar escasos metros para alcanzarlo, llamó:

—Shintarou.

Oír su nombre pareció sacudirle violentamente de lo que fuera que lo traía ensimismado. Midorima levantó la cabeza en una respuesta rápida, abriendo los ojos un poco más de lo usual, sonrojado por alguna razón desconocida. Seijuurou presionó el botón de la cámara y el teléfono hizo un ruidito que dejó al descubierto su intención.

—¡Akashi! —Exclamó el otro, levantándose como un resorte—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Oh, pensé que te veías adorable esperándome aquí, Shintarou —admitió con una sonrisa.

—Borra esa foto- _nanodayo._ —La respuesta que le dio fue meter el celular a su bolsillo—. Akashi…

—Está bien. Nadie esculca mis cosas —prometió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Midorima alzó una ceja.

—Haces que piense cuán ridículo debí salir en ella- _nanodayo_ —rezongó, pero el capitán desvió el tema.

—¿Dónde están los otros?

—No sabíamos cuánto ibas a tardar, así que se adelantaron al karaoke. Esperaban que nosotros los alcanzáramos allá- _nanodayo_ —explicó, pasándole el cono de limón.

—Oh, Shintarou. No tenías que molestarte —dijo con una sonrisa complacida mientras tomaba el helado. En ese momento, quizá por la inclinación, tal vez consecuencia del calor o ambas, la bola de nieve cayó como una plasta a su pie. Ambos jugadores se quedaron observando los zapatos de Seijuurou—. Bueno, es muy refrescante.

La expresión del pianista le hizo desear tener de el celular en mano. Parecía genuinamente avergonzado y sus mejillas estaban coloradas, pese a que Akashi nunca tuvo intención de mortificarlo.

—Lo siento, Akashi… yo…

—Está bien —cortó amablemente y lo repitió cuando Shintarou le extendió una servilleta de tela con unas flores bordadas (era el _ítem_ de Cáncer esa tarde).

—Puedes usarlo- _nanodayo._

Él sacudió la cabeza negativamente y se limitó a tomar la mano del peliverde como apoyo. Levantó la pierna y con un movimiento de mano, empujó la bola de nieve al suelo. Después sacó una servilleta de su mochila, limpió la punta de su zapato y recogió el helado. Midorima lo observó en silencio.

—No pienso ensuciar tu objeto de la suerte —se justificó el pelirrojo. Shintarou frunció el ceño.

—Tú no crees en esas cosas.

—Pero tú sí —arremetió, no carente de amabilidad—. Y eso es suficiente para mí. —Hizo una pausa—. Ahora, vamos al karaoke.

De camino, Midorima volvió a comprarle un helado.

 **.**

* * *

¡Eso es todo por ahora! De verdad, espero que les haya gustado el "primer capítulo" y me permitan ofrecerles una "continuación".

A quien corresponda: ¡Gracias! El rectángulo de abajo los está esperando (:D)


	2. Things I'll never say

¡Hola, sempais! Me reporto nuevamente para traerles un AkaMido que escribí anoche, en venganza porque mi —maldita— USB eliminó otra vez mis documentos, junto al que estaba preparando para celebrar el cumpleaños de Midorima. Che, odio la tecnología (x'D). En fin, a lo que vengo.

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ no es y nunca será de mi propiedad. Le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo sólo quiero calmar mi obsesión por el AkaMido (nwn).

 **Advertencias:**

1) Este capítulo tiene mucho OoC, según lo que me parece y espero que me lo disculpen.

2) La historia se produce en mundo alterno... ¿o semi-alterno? (nunca me queda claro cuál es la diferencia, jeje).

Por último, sólo me gustaría agradecer a **Annie** **Thompson** , **MeiSaki** y **ZakuryMinashiro** por haberme comentado el "capítulo" anterior. Espero que a ustedes y al resto de los lectores les pueda gustar este nuevo one-shot (:D)

* * *

 **((*~* [TIMELESS] *~*))**

 **.ͼͽ.**

 _«_ No me hago ningún bien, es una pérdida de tiempo. ¿De qué te sirve a ti lo que hay en mi mente? […] Entonces, ¿por qué no sólo puedo decirte que me importa? » _._

Avril Lavringe, _Things I'll never say._

 **.ͼͽ.**

 **II**

Akashi permanecía con la mirada fija en el exterior, donde el cielo adquiría un color tan incandescente como las brasas de una hoguera. Llevaba un rato así, pensó Midorima: Sólo contemplando la lejanía e ignorando olímpicamente a Naoto Sanada, quien repetía —por enésima vez— las disposiciones correspondientes a la boda.

El matrimonio. Shintarou hizo un esfuerzo titánico para someter toda esa amargura que trepaba por su garganta como si fuera veneno o ácido. De alguna manera logró verse convincentemente neutral, aunque las emociones se arremolinaban en la boca de su estómago; cada una de ellas sumaba un puñetazo que le impedía respirar.

Intentó volver a concentrarse en su tarea de vestir al pelirrojo. No obstante, tenía sus dedos rígidos como los de un muerto y por lo tanto, invirtió mucho en acomodarle el _haori._ Una vez que lo consiguió, Midorima retrocedió para admirar a Seijuurou de los hombros a los pies, reprimiendo la tentación de hacer contacto visual. Justo ahora, mirarlo a los ojos sería su perdición, ya que no estaba seguro de cómo podría enfrentar la boda después.

La mejor oportunidad que tenía para sobrevivir a ella, era actuar fríamente y terminar pronto, igual que al arrancarse un curita. Estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo en sobrellevarlo, pero conforme las horas transcurrían, el hecho de que Akashi iba a contraer matrimonio fue cobrando realidad. Shintarou notaba el cuerpo frío y en más de una ocasión escaparon de su dominio gemidos y muecas; el dolor era tan apabullante que debió elegir entre controlar las lágrimas o el nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

Vino a su mente la imagen de Akashi esa mañana, cuando fue a despertarlo y éste lo saludó, con la misma franqueza de siempre. Shintarou asintió en respuesta, lanzando una especie de gruñido y rogando porque el taheño no advirtiera la agonía que padecía en esos momentos. Lo avergonzaba su debilidad e infantilismo (nada propio en un adulto de veinticinco años)… ¿En qué clase de mundo desquiciado y alterno, él podría estar con el hijo de Masaomi Akashi, dueño de las empresas más influyentes de Japón?

A veces es imposible cambiar el destino, aunque él hubiera tenido la oportunidad de luchar en contra. Nunca volvería a tomar la mano de Seijuurou, ni aprisionarlo entre sus brazos durante las largas noches de invierno y que se fuera olvidando de acariciar los labios de Akashi con los suyos. Luego de esos ocho años, había llegado el inevitable final de su romance. Midorima tenía la —absurda— sensación de que todo pasó demasiado rápido para que él se armara de valor y se retirara sabiamente, antes de que sus sentimientos se fortalecieran hasta esos niveles.

Le habría gustado prepararse.

« Tonterías. Hace once años o mil después de hoy, jamás estarías listo para perderlo ». Gruñó una molesta vocecita en su cabeza y no pudo más que darle la razón. « Ugh, eres tan patético ». Por extraño que sonara, admitirlo le dio control sobre sí mismo y el caos en que se había convertido su mente.

—Naoto —prorrumpió Akashi unos segundos después, cuando Midorima buscaba el emblema de la familia, el cual tenía que estar sobre el _haori_. Un largo y pesado silencio procedió hasta que el aludido levantó la mirada, interrumpiéndose de lleno a mitad de una frase—. Me haré cargo de todo. Sé perfectamente cuáles son mis deberes, así que retírate.

El castaño lo miró a través de sus gafas con la usual expresión severa, pero asintió. En unos rápidos movimientos, recogió los papeles y salió de la habitación. Midorima tragó saliva cuando la puerta se cerró quedamente, dejándolos a solas.

—¿Debería irme también? —Preguntó él, lamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo; su voz había parecido un tanto estrangulada, así que aclaró su garganta y esperó.

Treinta segundos después, Seijuurou todavía no contestaba. Midorima acomodó sus gafas, a pesar de que sus pestañas ya tocaban el cristal. Jamás había soportado quedarse sin hacer algo cuando la mirada de Akashi lo escudriñaba, idéntico a un león que divisa su presa.

—Shintarou —empezó repentinamente, tiñendo su voz de algo parecido a la gentileza. Se trataba de un sonido armónico y suave que le provocó un estremecimiento, pues su nombre _siempre_ parecía una caricia en los labios de Akashi. Volvió a clavar su mirada en el suelo, aguardando por lo que fuera a decirle—. Mírame.

Cualquier cosa, excepto eso. Tragó saliva, ignorando la sensación de que tragaba vidrios rotos. Ya no tenía caso rogar por piedad.

A esas alturas, obedecer una orden como esa, resultaba más que sólo doloroso. Quería protestar a gritos y después huir lejos (él, quien nunca en su vida había renunciado), pero era imposible. Si bien le llevó más tiempo del acostumbrado, terminó por cumplir la exigencia. Se le antojó una eternidad antes de que sus ojos dieran con los orbes rojo y dorado de Akashi; éstos parecían implacables como lava, pero se suavizaban al encontrarse con los suyos y le recordaban al delicioso otoño en su plena majestuosidad.

La respiración de Shintarou falló mucho antes de que Akashi terminara con la distancia que los separaba. Midorima se había acostumbrado a los movimientos sigilosos y casi felinos del taheño, aunque en muchas ocasiones, resultaba difícil comprenderlos bien. Este no era el caso, pues Seijuurou deslizó una mano a través de su pecho y jaló la corbata para obligarlo a inclinarse, hasta que las puntas de sus narices tocaban. No era un gesto romántico… Akashi estaba disfrutando del poder que tenía sobre él y seguramente quería reiterar algo que Midorima ya sabía:

—Tú me perteneces —declaró Akashi con firmeza, constatando un hecho—. No importa que esté a punto de casarme. Eres mío.

Hace tiempo que no le hablaba así y las mejillas de Shintarou reaccionaron sin querer, enrojeciendo violentamente. Dejó escapar un respingo que Akashi atrapó con una sonrisa tendida y satisfecha. En otras circunstancias, Midorima tal vez podría quedarse feliz con esa promesa, empero la única sensación que tuvo fue la de un animal retorciéndose en una trampa, aguardando por el disparo de gracia.

Contrajo los dedos hasta que sus uñas pulcramente cortadas le hirieron las palmas. Notaba el sabor a mente impregnado entre su boca y la de Seijuurou, a milímetros de tocarla. Ordenó a su cerebro detener lo que estaba sucediendo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde; sin embargo, la mano libre de Akashi llegó antes a su rostro. Midorima percibió el tacto frío de la piel del taheño contra la suya y contuvo la respiración mientras las yemas del otro le acariciaban desde su barbilla hasta los pómulos.

Ahí donde la mano de Seijuurou tocaba, comenzaba a sentir un hormigueo que le infundía una terrible —y peligrosa— seguridad de que todo estaría bien… posiblemente era la mentira más grande que podía decirse a sí mismo.

La voz del deseo calló a la razón y Midorima permitió que lo envolviera ese dulce calor. Antes de reparar en ello, los brazos de Akashi se ceñían a su nuca y acababan con la escasa distancia entre ambos.

Se besaron. Exploraron los labios del otro con la timidez de una primera vez. Midorima oyó el susurro que Akashi dejaba escapar entre besos, llamándolo con una necesidad latente que produjo un amor inmenso y aplastante en Shintarou. En respuesta, rodeó su cintura con los brazos y lo pegó más a su cuerpo, de manera que sentía el furioso latir del corazón de Akashi; éste era el único que desmentía su fachada tranquila y su respiración aún rítmica. Hizo lo posible por traspasar unas barreras no físicas, que siempre habían estado ahí, aunque hasta entonces empezaba a tomarlas en serio.

Si no se detenía ahora, chocaría con ellas.

Midorima se separó de Akashi, dejando al pelirrojo un rastro de saliva y un suspiro de frustración porque hubiera interrumpido ese momento. Pero, él necesitaba… debía…

—Yo… —empezó, dubitativo—… Akashi, yo…

—Cierra la puerta —ordenó sin titubear; la única muestra de su agitación eran las mejillas enrojecidas que competían con los mechones de su cabello. Los ojos de Shintarou se abrieron grandes, como si estuvieran a punto de salirse de sus cuencas—. Hazlo.

—La ceremonia —procuraba no llamarla "boda" en voz alta, recién se daba cuenta— empezará pronto- _nanodayo._ Tienes que salir a recibir a los invitados y procurarlos como un buen anfitrión.

Akashi frunció el ceño. Estaba acostumbrado a que sus órdenes, como algo absoluto, se cumplieran al pie de la letra en un santiamén.

—Me parece adorable que aún quieras actuar tan correcto, Shintarou —musitó, aunque había una amenaza latente en el brillo de su mirada desigual—. Pero ahórranos tiempo. Ambos sabemos que terminarás haciéndolo.

Cuando Seijuurou dijo la última palabra, Midorima se separó. Tenía la nariz arrugada como si acabara de oler algo sumamente desagradable. Ajustó su corbata, haciéndose con una mayor resolución para hablar; le sorprendió oírse neutral aunque una chispa de enojo e indignación había saltado en su corazón.

—Necesitas estar preparado. Te vendrán a buscar en cualquier momento- _nanodayo._

El ambiente cambió radicalmente conforme la mirada de Akashi se afilaba.

—¿Intentas desafiarme?

—Puedes llamarlo como quieras, pero no haremos algo así el día de tu…boda- _nanodayo._ Ni ahora ni nunca más.

La dureza en sus palabras resultó inesperada, aún para Seijuurou. Midorima, no obstante, consideró la posibilidad de que intentaba hacer enojar a Akashi, para que las cosas le resultaran más fáciles. El silencio creció, por lo que Shintarou decidió romperlo lo más pronto posible.

—Voy a dejarte para que organices lo necesario —añadió, dándole la espalda y caminando hasta la puerta. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba por alcanzar el pomo de la misma, Akashi lo cogió del brazo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Siseó el pelirrojo, obligándole a detenerse.

Él giró para verlo encima del hombro. Aunque Seijuurou era más pequeño, su expresión era capaz de amedrentarlo. Deseó golpearlo, gritar hasta quedarse afónico… cualquier cosa que no significara quedarse en ese lugar, viéndolo en el altar con una mujer, fingiendo una calma que no sentía o incluso sosteniendo una máscara de felicidad cuando en realidad estaba muriéndose por dentro. Eso, por todos los Dioses, no le haría ningún bien.

Si le daba la oportunidad a sus sentimientos, Midorima iba a llevarse la peor parte. Él no era tan fuerte (y admitirlo era incluso doloroso).

En cambio, Akashi actuaba como si fuera lo más natural del mundo: Iba a casarse y dormir con una mujer que le daría un heredero y todavía pretende quedarse con él, usarlo para satisfacer sus deseos carnales y después hablarle como si no fuera más que un amigo e incluso menos, pues realmente sólo tenía permitido ser un mayordomo.

—Te amo —dijo Midorima en un arranque de impulsividad, llevado al extremo por la mueca (casi herida) del taheño. El calor en su rostro aumentó a tal grado que se sintió un poco mareado—. Akashi, te amo demasiado.

Seijuurou aflojó la fuerza de su mano y dibujó una sonrisa de alivio. Ésta duró apenas un segundo, porque enseguida trató de ocultarla con otra más soberbia, como si aquella respuesta estuviera prevista hace mucho tiempo… un movimiento fácil de leer, igual que en sus juegos de _shogi._

—Shintarou —murmuró despacio y bajito, con una nota cadenciosa y expectante acrecentada por la forma en que juntó los párpados. Akashi inhaló, disfrutando el perfume del más alto y, durante un segundo, el tiempo se congeló. Midorima sintió que su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos.

—Es precisamente por eso que no voy a hacerlo —finalizó con voz temblorosa.

Akashi abrió sus ojos violentamente. Tenía el rostro de alguien que ha sido golpeado con una fuerza descomunal. Midorima notó que el iris dorado había desaparecido por completo y apartó su mirada al instante, como si los orbes escarlata quemaran su alma.

—¿Qué? —Al oír esa simple palabra en los labios del otro, tan ajena a su vocabulario e impregnada con esa nota de tristeza, supo que lo había lastimado.

Shintarou buscó sus manos y las apretó ligeramente. La expresión en el rostro de Akashi le dio a entender que habría preferido arrancarle la oportunidad, pero todavía estaba demasiado aturdido y no podía reaccionar según sus deseos o impulsos más cercanos.

—Estás diciendo tonterías —replicó; parecía culparlo de todo el mal en el mundo—. No voy a permitir que me dejes.

—Olvídalo —protestó él—. Es injusto. Siempre lo ha sido- _nanodayo._ Tú exiges y has tomado todo de mí. Me dejas atrás y esperas que me conforme. —Apretó los dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Pero ya no me queda nada para ofrecer. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer.

Akashi parpadeó y luego frunció el ceño, encabronado. Se zafó de su agarre con violencia y lo miró, iracundo.

—Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas —bufó—. Y si tenías algún problema, Shintarou, podríamos haber encontrado una solución.

—¿Y para qué? —Replicó, herido—. ¿Eso cambiaría algo? Si antes hubiera enfrentado mis sentimientos, las consecuencias permanecerían y mi decisión, probablemente, sería la misma- _nanodayo._

Seijuurou tomó una larga bocanada de aire y la dejó escapar. Midorima pensó que diría algo, pero Akashi sólo dio media vuelta y se dirigió al espejo para continuar arreglando sus ropas. A través del reflejo, pudo ver que había recuperado la expresión dura y pétrea que tanto lo caracterizaba. Shintarou sintió que el estómago se le contraía, haciéndole creer que terminaría por desplomarse.

—Debo irme —murmuró Shintarou débilmente, tragando saliva.

—Quédate conmigo —interrumpió Akashi con voz firme, pero se había drenado toda autoridad de sus labios. Hizo una pausa y se giró en dirección al peliverde—. Porque cuando te vayas, yo no podré volver a ser el Seijuurou que amas…el que amaste. —Al decir esto, cubrió su ojo izquierdo—. Shintarou, sólo por un momento, quiero decirte…

Midorima esperó. Akashi no hizo más que alargar el silencio. De pronto, el taheño acortó la distancia entre ellos, tomó al más alto por los hombros y lo guio hasta sus labios en un movimiento —casi— desesperado. Seijuurou enredó los dedos entre los cabellos verdes y aferrarlo por los hombros como si con él se escapara su vida.

Shintarou gimió y enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas, incluso su cuello se sentía caliente. No intentó alejarse, disfrutando de la gentileza con que Akashi profundizó el beso, una vez desaparecida la especie de angustia. Midorima se entregó al contacto de sus bocas y cuerpos, al sabor de menta y los sonidos que brotaron desde la garganta del pelirrojo.

Akashi fue quien lo empujó para alejarse, rompiendo la burbuja. Lo miró y asintió diplomáticamente, aunque sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza que remordió el alma de Midorima.

—Vete. —Ordenó Seijuurou y él asintió.

—Con permiso, Akashi —dijo mientras se volvía hacia la puerta y se disponía a salir de la habitación. Al mirar en su interior, sólo pudo ver a Seijuurou parado, dedicándole una sonrisa lastimera que daba la impresión de disculparse por todo. Midorima abrió la boca, pero Akashi le adivinó el pensamiento.

—Adiós, Shintarou.

Y su ojo izquierdo se volvió dorado una vez más.

 **FIN**

* * *

Aparentemente, me contagié del final triste en AkaMido (x'D). Juro que es culpa de mis manos y probablemente del dolor de cabeza que no me dejó pensar en otra cosa (espero no se me haga un hábito).

Y bueno, sólo me queda agradecer si llegaron hasta el final y aún más si me honran con un review (:D)

¡Hasta pronto!


	3. Just so you know

¡Hola, sempais! Quisiera decir que me arrepiento soberanamente por mi amor a la pareja y después de otro martirio de tres días preguntándome por qué tenía que ver a estos dos juntos como mi OTP, creí que ora sí lograba dejarla, pero ya ven que no (x'D)

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Y la única ganancia que saco de esto son sus queridos review y satisfacer mi parte masoquista por amar a esta pareja (TwT)

 **Advertencias:**

1) Capítulo con un monumental OoC (:D)

2) One-shot basado en una escena de _Sherlock_ de la BBC (temporada 2).

¡Un gran abrazo y mil gracias a **Annie** **Thompson** , **ZakuryMinashiro** y **Karu-suna** (a quien agradezco el apoyo aunque no te iba mucho la pareja; espero tenerte por aquí y atraerte al lado oscuro, muajaja)!

Espero que a ustedes y al resto de los lectores les pueda gustar este nuevo one-shot (:D)

* * *

 **((*~* [TIMELESS] *~*))**

 **.ͼͽ.**

« No debería verte, pero no puedo moverme […] ¿Cómo hacer para que se detenga este sentimiento? […] Pensé que deberías saber que he tratado de alejarme de ti ».

Jesse McCartney, _Just so you know._

 **.ͼͽ.**

 **III**

—Los sentimientos —ronroneó Akashi; su rostro era un contraste de luz y sombras danzantes sobre la piel blanquecina. Midorima habría negado todo orgullo por ser capaz de apartar la mirada hacia la chimenea donde la leña crepitaba, haciendo sonar una música apacible en medio de aquel tormento—. Shintarou, las emociones son _la carencia._ Jamás podrás ganarme, porque tienes el defecto de aquellos destinados a perder.

Él hizo rechinar los dientes, molesto. Acomodó sus lentes y dejó que su mano permaneciera sobre el armazón, tratando de ocultar la expresión de tristeza e intranquilidad. Sabía que el gesto no podía engañar a los agudos ojos carmesí.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Akashi? —Preguntó, obligándose a tragar el nudo en la garganta (el cual parecía ser del tamaño de una pelota de golf)—. Yo no siento nada especial por ti- _nanodayo._

La sonrisa casi felina del pelirrojo apareció inmediatamente, como si él hubiera dicho algo divertidísimo. Seijuurou levantó su mano hasta el rostro de Midorima y atrapó la muñeca de éste con suavidad. El peliverde lo observó con ojos muy abiertos mientras el capitán de Teiko aproximó la boca a sus dedos y los besó delicadamente, como si temiera romperlo si presionaba sus labios demasiado fuerte.

Shintarou contrajo el estómago en aras de mantener su expresión pétrea aunque el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Le resultaba doloroso que Akashi jugara así con él, tan despiadadamente. Y lo hacía enojar.

Irguió la barbilla y tomó una larga bocanada de aire. Seijuurou lo observó desde la posición que adoptó nada más empezaron ese ridículo juego de "tira y afloja" que hacían desde sus años de secundaria: Arrodillado y con la cabeza ladeada. El brillo en sus ojos granate parecía más fiero que nunca en medio de las sombras que reinaban en la habitación.

—No intentes contradecirme —musitó Akashi, esbozando una media sonrisa—. Lo sé. Puedo verlo en cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Y jamás me equivoco.

Y diciendo eso, acarició la cara interna del antebrazo, dibujándole pequeños círculos que le enviaron corrientes eléctricas a lo largo del cuerpo. Todos sus vellos se erizaron con la misma intensidad que si hubiera recibido un apasionado beso de aquellos delgados y cálidos labios.

—¿Por qué? —Replicó Shintarou, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Porque eres el maravilloso Akashi Seijuurou? ¿Que no puedes equivocarte en _nada_? Deja de bromear, Akashi- _nanodayo_. Hace tiempo que deje de estar cegado por tu luz.

—Pobre Shintarou —dijo el taheño, mordiéndose el labio—. Hay una forma muy sencilla de evidenciar tu amor por mí.

Midorima perdió el color, aunque su frente empezaba a sudar y la boca de su estómago hervía.

—¿Qué? —Su tono apareció estrangulado y débil. Notó la presión que ejercían los dedos de Akashi en el lugar donde se tomaba el pulso. El rostro de Shintarou se descompuso en cuestión de segundos.

—Exacto —habló en medio de una melodiosa risa, que debía ser lo más cercano al coro de un ángel caído gozando de un nuevo poder—: El ritmo de tus latidos aumenta, tienes las pupilas dilatadas y tus mejillas se ruborizan apenas te he tocado.

Contuvo la respiración mientras Akashi dejaba su rostro tan próximo al suyo. Podía detectar el perfume amargo del café que hace unos segundos le había ofrecido, luego de que pasara el _shock_ inicial de encontrarlo parado frente a su puerta, con una media sonrisa y una maleta. Reuniendo tanto valor como fue capaz, apartó la mano de Seijuurou.

—Akashi… —murmuró con voz ronca—…tal vez, deberías marcharte _-nanodayo_. No tienes idea de cuánto he intentado olvidar mis años en Teiko.

La expresión del pelirrojo se endureció y los ojos carmesí le provocaron un estremecimiento, aunque no había más que tristeza en ellos; Midorima lo vio tan claro durante un escaso segundo y luego desapareció.

—Quiero hacer bien las cosas ahora —declaró Akashi con firmeza—. Decirte lo que nunca te dije en Teiko. Hablar contigo lo que debía ser aclarado después de la _Winter Cup._ Darte no sólo el apretón de manos que merecías, si no mucho más: Todo lo que querías tomar y quería darte, aunque no lo admitiera ni siquiera a mí mismo.

El aliento de Seijuurou era tan embriagante y suculento como la miel para una inocente abeja; Shintarou no había notado lo cerca que estaba ahora de sus labios. ¿Cuándo se había inclinado hacia el pelirrojo? ¿Qué clase de hechizo preparó Akashi para hacerlo sentir especial?

La —absurda— promesa de amor que estuvo esperando por años competía con la súplica silenciosa por la redención. Y Midorima no sabía cómo reaccionar a esa extraña combinación.

—Acabas de decir que los sentimientos son para quienes pierden —murmuró. Akashi tocó la punta de su nariz con la suya.

—Está bien. Creo que no me molestará perder: Di mi mejor esfuerzo en contra de esto y, no hay deshonra en haber caído —dijo el taheño—. Shintarou —Hubo un largo silencio—. Dime, si realmente no sientes nada por mí, pero este fuera el fin del mundo…la última noche de nuestras vidas… ¿cenarías conmigo?

Midorima cerró los ojos y lo besó en respuesta. Quería saborear la incertidumbre de Akashi, porque aunque lo hubiera dicho antes con tanta seguridad, podía notar que temblaba y suspiraba de alivio contra sus labios.

 **FIN**

* * *

Bueno, sólo me queda agradecer a quienes terminaron de leer y decirles que el rectángulo de abajo los está esperando (:D)

¡Hasta pronto!


	4. For everything a reason

¡Hola, sempais! Bueno, el día de hoy el capítulo viene un poco más largo que los últimos y es, más o menos, la reconstrucción de lo que tenía planeado para el cumpleaños de mi querido Shin-chan... un poco más sombría y distante de lo que realmente quería, pero casi me dejó satisfecha y espero que a ustedes les guste.

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Mi finalidad aquí es el mero entretenimiento y amor al AkaMido.

 **Advertencias:**

1) Capítulo con bastante OoC, especialmente de parte de Akashi.

2) No me quedó tan romántico como era al principio la idea (y me doy cocos por eso), pero creo que todos los sentimientos quedan implícitos. En lo principal, quería trabajar la " **reconciliación** " de estos dos...espero haberlo hecho bien. Si no, espero compensarles en el siguiente capítulo, jeje.

3) Mención de _bulliyng,_ porque un fantástico _post_ de Tumblr ( _ **KnB Inspirations** ) _me hizo pensar en la gran posibilidad de que mi pobre Midorima hubiera sufrido eso de pequeño.

4) De momento, no tengo el humor para escribir y dada el número de páginas que iban cuando le di FIN al "capítulo", decidí pasar cierta escena (*cof*lemon*cof*) para la siguiente entrega de _Timeless._

¡Un gran abrazo y mil gracias a **Annie** **Thompson** , **ZakuryMinashiro** y **Xora** por los lindos reviews que hicieron posible la "continuación".

Espero que a ustedes y al resto de los lectores les pueda gustar este nuevo one-shot (:D)

* * *

 **((*~* [TIMELESS] *~*))**

 **.ͼͽ.**

 _«_ Para cada final un nuevo comienzo. Y por eso dicen que para todo hay una razón _»._

Carina Round, _For everything a reason_ _._

 **.ͼͽ.**

 **IV**

Takao sacudía frenéticamente el brazo por encima de la cabeza, recordándole a un niño que se despide con entusiasmo de su mejor amigo. Midorima lo observó hasta que desapareció entre el gentío, seguramente después de obtener varios insultos de los peatones cuando los obligaba a esquivar y cuidarse de sus movimientos —infantiles—. En el fondo, Shintarou agradecía tener las manos ocupadas por el cojín en forma de barquito y el vaso de café: Ambos resultaban una excusa muy útil contra las protestas de Kazunari cuando no se despedía tan vehemente como él.

Midorima reanudó su paso al ver que Takao se concentraba en el suyo. A veces le preocupaba la actitud tan descuidada del moreno, aunque jamás lo admitiría (ya era bastante _tsundere_ a los ojos del mundo, gracias).

Suspiró mientras atravesaba las calles iluminadas, que parecían haber arrancado a las estrellas del cielo para decorar todos sus negocios. Y por alguna extraña razón, los distintos locales trajeron a la memoria el día que su madre y padrastro le anunciaron que se mudarían lejos de su casa en los suburbios. Ugh, fue como una pesadilla incluso cuando haría menos tiempo hasta el colegio. Jamás fue un fanático de los cambios, mucho menos si éstos incluían ruido y gente pululando a todas horas en cantidades enormes.

Le había tomado un buen tiempo adaptarse. Y en ocasiones, las luces titilantes (como en un escenario de Navidad) aún resultaban molestas: Grandes anuncios y letreros de neón lo obligaban a pestañear cuando le dolía la cabeza, situación que se ganaba las burlas de Kazunari, quien encontraba muy divertidas sus expresiones.

Pero si Midorima había terminado por acostumbrarse al ruido y la incandescencia de la ciudad, fue gracias a Takao: Éste lo había enseñado a desenvolverse con mayor facilidad a base de arrastrarlo con frecuencia al cine e incluso al karaoke. Por suerte, Kazunari también empezó a llevarlo a lugares más culturales como museos, teatros y hoy, por motivo de su cumpleaños, hasta consiguió boletos para un concierto de música clásica.

El Ojo de Halcón se adjudicó la tarea de mostrarle cada pulgada de la ciudad, a fin de que también empezara a "disfrutar la vida". Siempre que había una nueva oportunidad, Takao la aprovechaba para sacarlo. Al final, el tiempo —y un gran esfuerzo— hicieron el lugar más tolerable e incluso ameno.

Descubrió que la mudanza era una buena manera para olvidar los recuerdos tan amargos que lo perseguían de su antiguo hogar. Con este último pensamiento, el padre de Midorima brotó del rincón oscuro que intentaba suprimir tanto como fuera posible. Un gesto de dolor se dibujó en su expresión al tratar de sacudirse la cara de aquellos ojos esmeralda, menos nítidos con el paso de los años.

Bebió del café e hizo una mueca cuando se quemó la lengua. Frunció el ceño y se amonestó mentalmente por olvidar que debía soplarle antes de tomar. Shintarou estaba muy distraído, como se lo hizo notar Takao a lo largo del día. No podía evitarlo. _Oha-Asa_ advirtió a todos bajo el signo de Cáncer que se toparían con un fantasma del pasado…alguien que los había lastimado profundamente. Y él era incapaz de pensar en otro que no fuera Shiro Midorima.

Apretó el cojín, igual que si éste se hubiera convertido en un escudo contra el mundo. Echó un rápido vistazo a los alrededores, imaginando que veía al hombre apareciendo entre la multitud.

Shintarou no creía desear encontrárselo, pero ¿entonces qué hacía afuera? ¿Temía que llegara a su casa y por eso no rechazó la invitación de Kazunari? ¿O en realidad sí quería tropezarse con él?

Midorima no lo había visto en casi siete años. La última vez, fue durante la audiencia de custodia donde éste juró recuperar a su hijo sin importar el costo; su madre tomó de la mano a Shintarou y lo encaminó fuera de la corte, barbilla muy en alto y haciendo caso omiso a su ex esposo.

La verdad, el divorcio entre sus padres no pareció sorprender a ningún miembro de la familia, pero Midorima tenía grabado el rostro embravecido de Shiro, cuyos ojos relampagueaban con intensidad descomunal, casi tan titánica e iracunda como los Dioses en la mitología griega. Su madre, Shiori, jamás bajó la guardia, el miedo latente a que la apartaran del niño. Sin embargo con el tiempo quedó claro que su esposo abandonó la promesa, igual que muchas otras; de cualquier forma, estaba agradecido de no verlo más.

O eso era lo que había pensado hasta la nueva predicción de _Oha-Asa._

Por tener la cabeza sumida en sus pensamientos, giró en una esquina sin mayor cuidado que un sonámbulo cortando vegetales y se estrelló contra una persona que venía en dirección opuesta. Shintarou lanzó un grito adolorido cuando el vaso de café se derramó sobre él, quemándolo.

—¡Maldición! —Añadió, sacudiendo la mano y frunció el ceño—. ¡Fíjate por dónde…!

Las palabras murieron dentro de su garganta mientras empalidecía en una mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad y (¿por qué no?) horror.

—Shintarou. —La voz fina y aterciopelada de Akashi se hizo oír a través de su estupor. Incluso entonces (y nótese la ironía de la situación), sentía que acababa de recibir una cubeta de agua helada. Una serie de escalofríos le recorrieron la espalda uno tras otro—. Deberías ir más atento o podías quedar envuelto en un accidente —agregó Seijuurou, viendo que Midorima estaba muy desconcertado para hablar.

—A-Akashi —murmuró en respuesta, cuando al fin consiguió sacar su voz (la cual parecía un poco estrangulada)—. Tú…

« Tú eres a quien se refería el horóscopo ». Eso era lo que había pensado decir, pero cerró la boca justo a tiempo. Contó del uno al diez, intentando normalizar los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

El pelirrojo aguardaba por el seguimiento de la idea. Francamente, Shintarou juraría que el excapitán de Teiko sabía que no había nada más; no obstante, Akashi tenía ese mal gusto donde quería ver a todos boquear y sufrir ante su presencia. Tragó saliva y depositó su mirada sobre la camisa manchada de una tonalidad color sepia. Bajo la ropa, todavía le dolía la quemada.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Akashi y él asintió cabizbajo—. Shintarou —llamó; la autoridad era tan clara que Midorima suspiró, atorado en los viejos recuerdos de la escuela.

« Preferiría haberme encontrado con mi padre », se dijo mientras chocaban el iris esmeralda con el rubí. Aunque confiaba que el rastro dorado hubiera desaparecido hace dos años, Midorima notó un pinchazo de tristeza al darse cuenta que eso no cambiaba nada. Tal como predijo Oha-Asa: La persona frente a él, un fantasma del pasado que otrora le había fascinado con su luz, lo lastimó profunda y severamente.

Un simple contacto visual bastó para que los músculos de Shintarou se pusieron rígidos; causó el mismo efecto en Akashi, pero era tan sutil que casi fue inadvertida. La escena dolería en los días siguientes, pensó Midorima. Una vez más, era arrojado al vacío y se estrellaba en la oscuridad, completamente solo. Se mordió la lengua y de alguna manera, reprimió el imperante deseo de echarse unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con lentitud—. Hoy no ha sido un buen día- _nanodayo_.

Akashi levantó una de sus finísimas cejas.

—Hablas como si yo acabara de empeorarlo —la voz del taheño no se escuchaba ofendida ni mucho menos; simplemente constataba un hecho. Midorima no sabía si agradecer su percepción o, por el contrario, encogerse en su lugar por la vergüenza. De cualquier manera, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No quise decir eso —replicó, subiendo el tono de su voz un par de notas.

Akashi lo miró con un rastro de curiosidad y diversión evidente en la curvatura de sus labios. Midorima se concentró en sus zapatos. Hubo una época donde no le importaba si los dos permanecían mudos, pero después de tantas cosas que sucedieron desde su último encuentro en la _Winter Cup_ de hace dos años, él no estaba seguro de cómo actuar.

Su único alivio era que Seijuurou también parecía algo incómodo en su propia piel (un fenómeno que, se permitió recordar, era más que extraordinario)

—No sabía que vendrías aquí- _nanodayo_ —agregó, dándose una cachetada mental.

—Evidentemente —respondió Akashi y en esta ocasión, sí había un matiz de crítica—, llevamos dieciocho meses sin hablar.

El calor de Midorima se extendió desde sus mejillas, a la punta de las orejas e incluso el cuello. Sintió náuseas y apretó el cojín, debatiéndose entre huir o deshacerse en disculpas sin sentido.

—Me refiero a que nuestro siguiente encuentro debería ser en la cancha- _nanodayo_. Aunque, el año pasado Rakuzan se presentó sin ti.

Akashi se encogió de hombros. Midorima pensó que incluso un gesto tan ordinario destilaba elegancia cuando se trataba del pelirrojo quien lo hacía.

—Es cierto. Un desafortunado accidente —comentó Seijuurou, restándole importancia—. Seguro podría haber convencido al entrenador de permitirme jugar si me hubiera roto el brazo, pero una pierna es algo que, según él, me dejaba discapacitado.

—Algo indiscutible —remarcó Midorima, acomodando sus gafas. Akashi frunció el ceño por el tono que había usado el antiguo vice-capitán de Teiko, sospechosamente parecido a las ocasiones que amonestaba a los otros por decir o hacer tonterías—. Es obvio que tienes que descansar entonces, Akashi.

—Tu preocupación me conmueve, Shintarou.

De nuevo cayó el silencio. Aunque estaban rodeados por el sonido de los coches y las voces de personas, el zumbido le impedía escuchar algo por encima de sus latidos.

—Nunca te imaginé frecuentando esta clase de lugares —comentó Akashi, pillándolo por sorpresa y deteniendo el tren de sus pensamientos—. Hay mucha gente y podría suponer que ibas a encontrarte con alguien. —Eso último mostró un atisbo de esperanza y Midorima se dio cuenta que le dolía esa (aparente) prisa de terminar el encuentro, aun cuando en el fondo debería estar aliviado. Negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta, pensando qué podría ofrecer como explicación cuando de pronto, la voz de Seijuurou regresó con un tono más jovial y aliviado—. Entonces, ¿me dejarías invitarte un café, para reponerte ese?

Era tan extraño oír a Seijuurou haciendo preguntas en lugar de… _« Espera, ¿qué? »._

—¿Eh?

—Me sentiría mal si ya no puedes disfrutar tu bebida por mi culpa. Además, tendríamos tiempo de ponernos al corriente.

Midorima se quedó en blanco, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar qué había dicho _Oha-Asa_ sobre la persona que vería: De acuerdo, se encontraría con un fantasma de su pasado, alguien que le hizo mucho daño y…

—Akashi —dijo en un susurro, torciendo la boca—, no es necesario.

—Por favor, Shintarou. Quiero compensarte —agregó y parecía estar hablando de otra cosa además del café. Él, no obstante, sólo terminó sintiéndose como un estúpido y cobarde.

—De acuerdo —aceptó al fin, con un suspiro de resignación—. La tienda no está muy lejos de aquí- _nanodayo._

—En realidad —interrumpió el pelirrojo y Midorima se arrepintió—, en el hotel donde estoy preparan un café exquisito. Y es cruzando la calle —señaló el edificio con un ademán, el rostro gentil y la sonrisa genuinamente feliz (lo cual, hacía aún más surreal todo el asunto, pensó Midorima).

—Si en verdad lo prefieres.

Tal vez lucía miserable, porque Akashi se tomó unos segundos antes de coger su brazo y arrastrarlo hasta el otro lado. Midorima sintió que el corazón se le iba a la garganta; no intentó volver a entablar conversación y dejó que Seijuurou decidiera, como siempre, si debían romper el silencio.

—Llegué hace unas noches e intenté comunicarme con el resto —prorrumpió Akashi—. Espero que hayas recibido el _e-mail_ de Ryouta. Dijo que mañana iba a preparar una fiesta y que le encantaría tenernos por ahí.

—No reviso muy seguido el correo —se excusó, aunque por los asuntos escolares lo revisaba periódicamente y, en efecto, había visto el mensaje de Kise—. Es fastidioso- _nanodayo._

—Hay muchas cosas basura, pero en general es bueno para mantener contacto.

Midorima se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que para ti es muy útil —comentó—. Por el contrario, yo sólo tengo agregadas a unas cuantas personas y la mayoría puedo verlas diario, así que no me importa lo que puedan decir en línea- _nanodayo._

Akashi lanzó una melodiosa risa, de esas que le quitaban la respiración.

—Tan simpático como siempre —dijo en un tono burlón—, pero me gusta eso de ti. Era muy difícil convertirse en tu amigo y me hizo feliz que me aceptarás como tal.

Shintarou se hubiera detenido en seco y huido, de no estar cruzando la calle y a punto de perder el siga a los peatones. Odiaba regresar a los días en Teiko: Los momentos felices que habían ocurrido con la Generación de los Milagros (y por supuesto, ya era suficientemente extraño para él admitir haberlos gozado), tenían polvo y sombras encima, igual que juguetes o fotografías arrumbadas en el ático, donde jamás vuelves a verlos. Al menos, eso era lo que Midorima quería, pues cuando alguien nombraba a Teiko o el equipo de baloncesto de esa época, el corazón del peliverde se estrujaba y moría un poco.

Si tenía que ser sincero, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de congeniar con el resto del equipo. Aceptaba salir con ellos, en el almuerzo se sentaba en la misma mesa, pero todos eran muy conscientes de que Shintarou no encajaba del todo ahí (ni en muchas partes, ya teniendo las cartas sobre la mesa), aunque francamente le daba igual. Por el contrario, Seijuurou era su punto de quiebre; Akashi era la luz y la sombra de esos años, el mismo chico que lo hacía competir por el lugar número uno de la clase y que después le sonreía amistosamente, en un gesto que presumía de sincero… el mismo que un día le provocó miedo y lo trataba nada más igual que una pieza de _shogi_.

Akashi lo había lastimado y lo cierto es que entre esos largos pasillos, donde se cruzaron sin hablarse, dejó la amistad que un día sintió hacia el pelirrojo. En alguna parte de su cerebro, pensaba que no había nada por lo cual luchar ni salvar entre ellos.

—Hum. —Farfulló con la mirada perdida en la lejanía—. Takao me dice lo mismo.

Seijuurou dejó caer el brazo a su costado y sólo entonces, Midorima se percató que momentos atrás había rodeado el suyo, enredado como si fueran una pareja. No pudo contener un gemido mientras se separaba un poco más, instintivamente buscando un refugio contra el embriagante perfume del taheño y la especie de hechizo que le había lanzado su cercanía. Akashi no dio señal de notarlo siquiera, pero no se hacía ilusiones.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Midorima, carraspeando la garganta—. ¿Negocios o algo parecido?

Seijuurou sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Hoy asistí a un funeral —respondió. El peliverde se encogió—. Nadie cercano, en realidad. Mas que nada estoy aquí por obligación. Mi padre quería que fuera a la mansión, pero… —hizo una pausa—… hemos tenido algunos altibajos y preferí hospedarme aquí.

—Oh —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—Si no te molesta que indague, ¿regresabas de una cita?

Midorima se aturdió con el cambio brusco de tema.

—No —respondió, casi escandalizado—. Yo sólo… Takao insistió en llevarme de paseo- _nanodayo_ , por… —se detuvo abruptamente; era innecesario recalcar que se trataba de su cumpleaños, así que se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia.

—Shintarou —había gentileza en su voz—, no lo he olvidado. En parte, por eso quería que vinieras al hotel: Aprovechando que estoy aquí, iba a pasar a la oficina de correos, pero he tenido días bastante ocupados. Pensaba ir mañana a tu casa para entregarte mi regalo.

Midorima creyó que el suelo se abría a sus pies, aunque todo seguía en perfecto orden. Y nada parecía más real que el suelo de mármol por el que estaba caminando. Shintarou miró hacia atrás, a la sala de recepción (apenas dándose cuenta que ya habían cruzado el umbral del edificio).

—Me he mudado - _nanodayo_ —respondió, como en un trance.

—Sí, lo escuché de Ryouta hace un par de meses.

Midorima parpadeó rápido.

—¿Has preguntado por mí?

—Algunas veces —admitió mientras entraban al ascensor vacío—. Tú no quieres hablar conmigo, Shintarou.

Luego de la sentencia, Akashi le dio unas escuetas gracias al portero mientras éste apretaba el botón del último piso, esbozando una sonrisa y mirada solícitas. Midorima sólo reparó en ello superficialmente, pues estaba demasiado ocupado con sus propias emociones. Al escuchar a Seijuurou, sintió que el estómago se le revolvía de un instante a otro, como si el mundo se hubiera transformado en una pirinola girando rápida y violentamente.

No deseaba estar ahí con Akashi, pero al mismo tiempo le dolía aquel metro de distancia que los separaba a uno del otro, de la forma punzante que había sido desde que su amistad había terminado. Eran recuerdos amargos que le llenaban de bilis la garganta y producían náuseas.

Bajó la mirada hasta sus zapatos y los contempló igual que si fueran la cosa más impresionante y entretenida de todas. Las palabras quemaban por salir de sus labios, pero recordó a Aomine diciéndole que no era bueno mintiendo y temió ser descubierto fácilmente por Seijuurou cuando tratara de replicarle.

—Yo…

—Está bien —interrumpió el taheño y Midorima tuvo la (absurda) idea de que cortaba sus palabras para no escucharlo decirlas—. Lo entiendo. Ustedes también vieron una faceta no muy agradable de mí. Supongo que…no: Yo sé que algunas cosas son irreparables, así que significa mucho para mí que aceptaras tomar un café conmigo.

Midorima se preguntó si la sensación de vacío fue provocada que lo invadió en ese momento fue por el movimiento del ascensor, pero lo dudaba. De cualquier manera, decidió que no agregaría nada al comentario de su ex capitán; un acto bastante cobarde, se regañó mientras el silencio se iba alargando, pero necesitaba refugiarse en su escudo y reflexionar acerca de las coincidencias, el destino y el montón de sentimientos encontrados que le provocaron un zumbido en los oídos.

El nombre de Akashi Seijuurou, incluso cuando no fuera más que un pensamiento, quemaba su alma. Durante los últimos meses, había tenido que esforzarse sobrehumanamente para mitigar esa terrible sensación, que iba acompañada por el recuerdo del iris dorado perforándolo en sueños.

Shintarou quería escapar de esas memorias: No volver a pensar en él, porque al hacerlo, naufragaba de vuelta hacia los sentimientos que algún día tuvo por Akashi. Era arrastrado una y otra vez hacia ese tormentoso mar. Quizá había sido una pésima idea aceptar.

—Akashi…—comenzó a decir cuando de repente el elevador se detuvo de golpe a medio camino: Traqueteó y se sacudió como una máquina vieja, haciéndolos trastabillar un poco.

Al principio, ambos miraron el techo del ascensor con una leve insinuación de alerta en los ojos. Shintarou volvió su atención a Akashi, quien permanecía en silencio, observando el techo como si éste lo hubiera injuriado de alguna manera. Al hacer contacto visual, Midorima le adivinó la exasperación junto al ligero sobresalto que había producido en ambos el repentino zarandeo. No más de tres segundos habían transcurrido cuando las luces de elevador se apagaron repentinamente, dejándolos a oscuras.

Midorima sintió la sangre helándose en sus venas.

—Debe haber un problema con la luz —obvió Akashi con un gruñido de molestia—. No debería tardar mucho en volver.

La voz del pelirrojo parecía venir desde lejos o a través de una cortina de agua. Midorima abrió grandes los ojos, desesperado por ver algo entre las penumbras, las cuales le daban la sensación de que lo cortaban con pequeños cuchillos.

Oscuridad. Sombras. Negro como un abismo. Shintarou no podía controlar el miedo que lo atenazó durante esos interminables segundos. El terror le atravesó el cuerpo, la mente y el alma igual que un castigo de Dioses iracundos mientras recordaba…y entonces perdió el control sobre sí mismo.

—¡No! —Gritó Midorima, corriendo hacia donde estaban las puertas—. ¡No, no, no! ¡POR FAVOR, NO!

Akashi había lanzado un improperio cuando su grito partió el silencio, pero él temblaba y golpeaba las puertas, desesperado por salir.

—¡Por Dios, Shintarou! —Exclamó el pelirrojo con disgusto y preocupación al mismo tiempo (una combinación extraña, según le pareció a la única parte que luchaba por mantener el raciocinio)—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora- _nanodayo_! —A pesar de todo, Midorima sabía que en realidad no era una respuesta para Seijuurou. Notó el calor que invadía su rostro y se preocupó cuando sintió enseguida el sudor frío.

—Shintarou —llamó en una voz que pretendía ser apaciguadora, y logró abrirse paso entre la desesperación del otro—. Cálmate. No pasa nada. Es sólo una falla técnica. Sólo… respira. —Escuchó los pasos del joven mientras se acercaba a su lado y tanteaba hasta sujetarlo del brazo. Midorima trató de obedecer y tomaba bocanadas de aire que lo hacían sentirse mareado al principio, pero que fueron menguando su ataque de pánico—. Estoy aquí, Shintarou. Todo irá bien.

—A-Akashi… —el nombre del otro parecía una débil y estrangulada súplica, repleta de angustia. El corazón de Seijuurou se quebró al escucharlo tan frágil y lo sostuvo con mayor firmeza—. La oscuridad…

Akashi no tardó mucho en comprender y sacó el celular de su bolsillo. Buscó en la pantalla hasta dar con el ícono de una lámpara y unos momentos después, el lugar estaba tenuemente iluminado por la luz blanca que expedía el teléfono. Los ojos carmín debieron captar un rastro de su expresión, porque lucía genuinamente preocupado al verlo. Shintarou no pudo evitar observar al más bajo como si se tratara del último bote salvavidas… sin embargo, unos segundos después la vergüenza lo hizo enrojecer y tratar de alejarse.

Seijuurou no lo permitió y apretó su brazo, aunque era un gesto más reconfortante cuando el miedo se levantaba por encima de sus propios pensamientos.

—Tengo suficiente batería. Alcanzará hasta que vuelva a funcionar el elevador —prorrumpió Akashi con un tono gentil que, a pesar de todo, le hizo sentirse más patético que antes—. Tranquilo. Vamos a sentarnos y esperar.

A Midorima le llevó unos segundos dejarse caer en el suelo, a su lado. Enseguida juntó las piernas contra el pecho y las abrazó, como si eso bastara para apartar el resto de imágenes que desfilaban frente a sus ojos, torturándolo. Observaba la luz con un anhelo tan grande que habría bastado para romperle el corazón a cualquiera.

—Lo siento —dijo entonces, con la voz ronca. Ya que su hombro estaba junto al de Akashi, pudo sentir a éste dar un pequeño brinco en su lugar, casi imperceptible—. Debes creer que soy un tonto- _nanodayo_ —rio amargamente—. Es decir, ¿quién le tema a la oscuridad a esta edad?

—Debe ser por una buena razón.

Midorima sabía que Akashi realmente pedía una explicación y él no podía negársela; hay cosas que no cambian con el tiempo.

—Cuando era pequeño —empezó a decir el peliverde, estrujando sus manos—, había un grupo de chicos que siempre me molestaban —su voz parecía morir en sus labios y resultaba difícil dejar que las palabras siguieran el curso—. Escondían mis cosas o llenaban de tierra mi mochila. A veces se reunían en grupo y comenzaban a golpearme o burlarse de cualquier cosa que encontraban anormal en mí (lo que, podrás imaginarte, serían muchas cosas considerando mi pelo, los anteojos, la forma de hablar y mi afición por llevar un peluche diferente cada día). —Tragó saliva, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ocultar el ligero temblor de sus labios—. _Era difícil. Y no se detuvo durante muchos años._

 _»_ Uno de sus entretenimientos favoritos era encerrarme en un armario oscuro- _nanodayo_. Hallaban las esquinas donde buscaba un santuario (o si prefieres llamarlo como tal, un simple escondite) y me arrastraban hasta un armario o casillero del ala que la escuela había perdido durante un incendio no muchos años atrás y todavía no reparaban. A veces, pasaban horas antes de que alguien diera conmigo. —Miró la luz sin verla de verdad, haciendo caso omiso de la furia latente en la mirada de Akashi (la cual parecía haber sido sustituida por dos hogueras, de tan fuerte que brillaban las llamas en sus orbes)—. En una ocasión, pasé una noche atrapado en uno de esos cuartos. Grité hasta quedarme afónico, pero nadie me escuchó. No fue hasta que tumbé un gran estante que el velador me encontró.

Los ojos de Akashi se expandieron de sorpresa…, algo en el fondo retorciéndose de asco al imaginar un pequeño Shintarou gritando y llorando por el miedo que le produciría un lugar así.

—Mi padre todavía vivía con nosotros —añadió Midorima, con el tono de quien hubiera deseado tener algo que golpear en ese momento—… y estaba realmente enojado porque dejaba que todo eso me afectara- _nanodayo._ Su _grandiosa_ solución —habló con una amargura punzante en la voz— fue dejarme en el sótano, sin luz y… la oscuridad… no podía salir… otra vez.

Seijuurou fingió que incluso la luz de su celular no le permitía ver cómo los ojos de Shintarou se volvían cristalinos. En cambio, se tragó la ira y asintió, estirando la mano hasta alcanzar la de Midorima, sujetándosela firmemente. Resultó un gesto íntimo que envió corrientes eléctricas a través del cuerpo de Shintarou.

—Lo siento, Shintarou —dijo con voz suave y conciliadora, más sincera de lo que nunca fue.

—Es patético que no haya logrado superar nada de eso- _nanodayo_.

—No —replicó, el ceño fruncido en desaprobación—: Jamás digas algo parecido —inyectó en sus palabras toda la confianza que pudo reunir—. Escucha, Shintarou…

—Eres muy amable- _nanodayo_ —el comentario estaba cargado de amargura y hasta sarcasmo; efecto que, por supuesto, nunca quiso darle. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Has cambiado. No, en realidad has vuelto a ser tú. Ellos —procuraba no pensar mucho en su rotundo fracaso en la _Winter Cup,_ donde habían sido Kuroko y Taiga quienes salvaron a Akashi—… te trajeron de regreso.

Seijuurou parecía sorprendido por la voz tan lúgubre que evidenciaba la patética nostalgia que había asaltado a Midorima repentinamente.

—Luces decepcionado —musitó Akashi, observando la luz del celular. El peliverde se contuvo de decir que tenía demasiadas emociones encontradas respecto al tema. Miró de un lado a otro, encogiéndose en su lugar y suspirando trémulamente.

—Sé que jamás fui la persona que llamaba tu atención en Teiko —replicó despacito, cerrando los ojos un momento para disimular las sacudidas que tenía su cuerpo; en esos largos y pesados instantes, había demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Tragó saliva y se aventuró a seguir—: Quería serlo, Akashi. De verdad lo ansiaba, porque antes de conocerte yo siempre fui el mejor académicamente y daba por sentado que así sería siempre. Tú cambiaste eso- _nanodayo_. Pero no estuvo tan mal, porque así quería superarme cada día…ser reconocido como tu rival. A veces me pregunto si llegaste siquiera a tomar en serio mi competitividad.

—Shintarou —respondió, dedicándole una especie de sonrisa—, lo hacía. Eres un excelente rival.

—Pero nada más —atajó el chico, herido.

—Te tomaba en serio —insistió pacientemente, igual que hablando con un niño pequeño.

—Mientes —escupió la palabra como si fuera una grosería—. Si fuera verdad, incluso antes de conocer la derrota, habrías aceptado mi apretón de manos. Me habrías prestado respeto. —Seijuurou abrió y cerró la boca sin llegar a articular palabra; en cambio, apretó sus labios en una fina línea—. ¡Es tan estúpido que después de todo me siga molestando- _nanodayo_!

Con el rostro encendido por la ira y humillación, Shintarou se levantó y caminó hacia las sombras, tragándose el miedo que de inmediato le puso a temblar las piernas. Desearía no enfrentar a Akashi y a su nictofobia al mismo tiempo.

—Shintarou…

—Deja de llamarme así- _nanodayo_ —protestó entre dientes—. Y no me hables como si todavía tuvieras control sobre mí.

Pudo escuchar el suave sonido que producía el cuerpo de Akashi mientras se levantaba y caminaba lentamente hacia él, hasta ponerle la mano sobre el hombro.

—Midorima: Estás temblando.

El peliverde sostuvo la respiración al escuchar su apellido en los labios del taheño y se le atoró el corazón en medio del vacío, suspendido de una forma desagradable.

—Fue una mala idea aceptar venir aquí —murmuró Shintarou, pensando en voz alta.

Akashi abrió la boca y justo entonces la luz regresó.

Midorima lanzó un suspiro de alivio y comenzó a respirar profundamente, como si hasta entonces no hubiera podido jalar aire a sus pulmones. El pelirrojo guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo mientras el elevador continuaba subiendo hasta el último piso.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Shintarou casi se precipita hacia afuera y tropieza con sus propios pies. Fue hasta la pared y apoyó la espalda, dejándose caer al suelo; una fina capa de sudor lo volvía brillante ante la renovada y fulgurante luz del pasillo.

Akashi tomó asiento junto a él. Por un buen rato, ninguno dijo nada ni hizo amago por levantarse y entrar en el cuarto de hotel donde estaba Seijuurou. Finalmente, el taheño decidió que eso había durado mucho tiempo.

—Me equivoqué —murmuró Seijuurou, tomándole desprevenido y haciéndole girar con los ojos muy abiertos—. Sé que te hice daño, a ti y muchos. No puedo hacer nada para remediar ese pasado: Las heridas sanan, pero las cicatrices no desaparecen. Sería egoísta y terriblemente absurdo desearlo siquiera.

»Yo sólo… me gustaría que supieras lo importante que fuiste para mí en Teiko.

»Fuiste mi primer mejor amigo y también…—pausa. Los oídos de Shintarou comenzaron a zumbar, impidiéndole escuchar con toda la claridad posible—…me gustabas en serio. Todavía. Era cómodo estar contigo, hablar de tantas cosas y pasar juntos el tiempo en las prácticas.

Midorima notó el calor subir a sus mejillas.

—Tú también me gustas, creo- _nanodayo_.

Los labios de Akashi se levantaron en una sutil sonrisa mientras se giraba hacia su dirección en un movimiento lento, apenas perceptible. Shintarou lo observó, confundido, reparando en el suave sonrojo que se había instalado en el rostro del otro y cómo se iban juntando sus párpados, haciéndolo pestañear más rápido porque algo estaba sucediendo y él no tenía idea de qué fuera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Akashi?

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, como si acabara de despertarse de un sueño. La expresión que figuró repentinamente en su rostro, fue la de alguien que acaban de dar un puntapié.

—Shintarou… ¿entendiste lo que acabo de decirte? —Detrás de los lentes, se notaba su perplejidad, aunque después asintió taciturnamente—: Midorima —rectificó—, me gustas. En el sentido romántico. Te amo y quiero besarte e ir a _mi_ habitación para hacerte el amor. ¿Es lo que entendiste?

Midorima abrió la boca y le salió un extraño sonido de la garganta. Evidentemente, no lo había entendido así.

 **(*~[*]~*)**

Takao lo miró con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Shintarou acomodaba las partituras en su lugar correspondiente y se disponía a tocar. Según le había contado el más alto, había recibido una compendio de las obras de Chopin la noche anterior, del mismísimo Akashi Seijuurou.

—Y dime, Shin- _chan_ —prorrumpió con un tono jocoso en la voz—… después de todo, _Oha-Asa_ tenía razón y te encontraste con alguien que te hizo daño.

—Por supuesto que _Oha-Asa_ tenía razón- _nanodayo_ —replicó—. Pero Akashi no me hizo sufrir.

—¿Estás seguro? —Sus labios temblaban por dejar escapar una carcajada, era más que evidente.

—Cierto que tuvimos algunos problemas, pero…

—Oh, yo no hablaba de eso, Shin- _chan_ —continúo el moreno y disfrutando cada pulgada del rostro de Midorima cuando éste arqueó una ceja—: Ese chupetón en el cuello debió dolerte. —Y lanzó una carcajada que se habrá escuchado hasta la última esquina del instituto de Shutoku.

—¡No es nada parecido! —Gritó—. ¡Me caí- _nanodayo_!

—¿Sobre el cuello? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿A caso eres el fantasma de Shin- _chan_? —Dijo entre risas, cayéndose del banco del piano mientras se sostenía el estómago.

—¡TAKAO!

 **FIN**

* * *

Bueno, sólo me queda agradecer a quienes terminaron de leer y decirles que el rectángulo de abajo los está esperando (:D)

¡Hasta pronto!

PD: Mil disculpas por el (mal) intento de humor en lugares realmente inadecuados, pero ya lo dije, trataré de compensar la falta de beso (:3)

PDD: Amo la risa tan descarada de Takao y no podía sacarme tal escena de la mente~


End file.
